Voldemort's Daughter
by Booklover1367
Summary: Avia has been hiding in a Muggle town since when ever. She hides from her father, and hopes that the Magic goverment doesn't find her. When she gets a letter from Hogwarts at age sixteen, not only is she happy, but truly terrified of living. I do not own the Harry Potter books but I wish I did J.K Rowling you have changed my life. I wish I owned Harry Potter. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

** Backround: Avia has been in hiding for years to come with her mother in a muggle town, terrified of her father finding her. She dreams of going to Hogwarts even though she's sixteen, but knows it's impossible because of who here father is.**

I pulled my covers up to my chest and grabbed my wand and cast a spell on the blinds, shutting them, which took away the light that was blinding me and ruining my sleep. I rolled over. I heard music playing from my mother's room, as I usually did, when I was trying to sleep in while she got ready for work. I looked around my room, and when I came up with the decision to get up, I went to my bookshelf and grabbed my spell book off the shelf. Most wizards and witches freak when they see me do magic, but here's the deal, I don't go to Hogwarts, they can't punish me, only the freaking magical government can, but I'm in hiding, so they don't even know exist. Exist, I thought to myself. The word scarred me. I didn't exist in the world, and if I did, I would either be dead, or rotting in a cell somewhere. I was honestly sick of it all. My father hated my guts and wanted to use me in the defeating of Hogwarts, and the government knew I was out there, but knew nothing of me, including gender.

I flipped through the spell book, looking for the spell that helped me cook. When I found it, I carried my book down to the kitchen and began. Halfway through the spell, I heard the music turn off, and my mother walked into the kitchen, adjusting her I.D that said Allie Turner. I hated looking at it, and so did she, but she couldn't use her real identity for work. She worked as a nurse at the local hospital, and was gone for most of the day. I just wished she was able to use her real name, Lily Potter, but if she did, we wouldn't be in hiding for very long. My mother smiled at me, grabbed a muffin, and walked out the door. I wasn't stupid, but she thought I was. I knew she was the famous Harry Potter's mother, and everyone thought she was dead, except Voldemort, who I'm not afraid to speak of since he's my dad, and me. She refused to talk about it, so I still in the sixteen years I've begged her to tell me, know why on earth she got married to Voldemort. The whole situation is weird, but my mother just tells me to live in the moment and learn to not care about what doesn't matter.

After eating a small breakfast, I went upstairs to my room and practiced random spells out of my spell book. I heard a knock on the door, telling me the mailman was here. We never got much mail. The usual was something from my mom's work and my magazines. I began to sort it on the counter. I made a pile of my mom's stuff and mine. I went through all of it, till I got to the bottom. In my hand was a wax sealed letter, addressed to me. My heart began to pound. I wanted to open it, because I never got letters for myself other than magazines, so itmade this letter suspicious. What if I had been discovered by someone? The only two logical thing to do were to open it, or wait to give it to my mom. There was no returtn address, and my fingers were too tempted. I ripped the envelope open, and out came a piece of paper. I unfolded it and read it, over and over again, making sure I wasn't seeing weird stuff with my eyes. Sure enough, it was real. I sat in a bar stool in our kitchen stiffly. No, it wasn't possible. I was old enough to miss it, and it couldn't be possible I was discovered. If I was I would be in jail, not…this. The had to think I was someone else. Fear shook through me, and I shredded the letter, throwing it in the trash. I snatched the house phone and ran upstairs, locking my door and shutting the blinds. I punched my mom's number in. She had to pick up, she always had her cell phone on her, and she probably was still on her way to the hospital. I heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello? A, is this you?" I heard her say.

"Yeah mom, it's me. You're alone right?"

"I'm in the car, why A?"

"Mom, I…I got a letter from Hogwarts."

There was a long pause, and for a moment I thought she put down the phone in shock.

"Are you ok?" I finally heard her ask, with a shaking voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know what to do."

"Sweetie…get some suitcases out of the basement and start packing up your room. No excuses, just obey me and I'll be home in a half hour."

She hung up then. I tried not to be afraid. I ran down to the basement and grabbed all the suitcases we had. I packed my stuff up, and when I was done there was only my bed, dresser, and desk left, all of them spotless of my belongings. I heard the door open downstairs, and I carried my suitcase down, so that my mother could see it. "We have to leave tonight." She said quickly before running up the stairs. I stayed in the kitchen, spinning my suitcase in circles. My mom came down, and put an envelope on the table before grabbing my hand and ushering me out the door. We loaded our suitcases in the car, locked up the house, and left. "Where are we going?" I asked, but my mother stayed silent. An hour later we arrived at a tall gloomy building. "Get your suitcase out." She said, and when I tried to pull out hers to, she grabbed my hand away and slammed the trunk, pulling me up to the front door of the building. "You're staying here until I find a safe place to go." She said and I nodded yes, not speaking because I could tell she was stressed. I wanted to scream though. I was screaming inside. She was just dumping me in this weird place and leaving? I had no idea where we were and I had millions of questions but I knew she would tolerate none of them. A small woman opened the door. "Lily! I haven't seen your pretty face since you were a teenager!" She cried out, hugging my mother. My mother hugged her back, and smiled before gesturing her shoulder to me. I looked down. The woman gasped, and shook her head while clicking her tongue. I gave her an odd look, before she grabbed my arm and pulled me in, my mother following. "It's only for a little bit, hopefully." My mother said, looking impatient. "Get going, you have lots to do and have to get out of here. I understand." The woman said, still clutching my arm tightly. My mother smiled and left, leaving us both in a huge gloomy what looked like a lobby. The woman released me and turned to face me. "Welcome to Matilda's Orphanage for Girls!" She said like it was a great thing. I couldn't believe it. How could my mother do this to me? "Don't look sad, the rooms here are fabulous!" She said, pulling me up a huge and fancy but old staircase.

Sure enough, the woman was right in a way. She left me in a room, and I heard a lock click behind me. There was a queen size bed, a dresser, and a desk, all made of a dark wood. The bed had a canopy with gold curtains going around it, and an emerald green comforter with matching pillows, the walls were painted the same green and the floor was carpeted, again with that green. It was over the top fancy, and I guessed that for the woman to have all this, in every room there couldn't be too many kids here. I rolled my suit case in a corner, and crawled onto the bed, tears streaming from my eyes. I was scared that someone had discovered me, but at the same time I was terribly happy that I got a Hogwarts letter. It was my dream, but it was a dream that also killed. I balled my hands in fists. Why here? Why couldn't I stay with my mom and help her look for a new place to stay? It just wasn't fair. Eventually, but with time, I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Ministry of Magic

**_Chapter two…_**

****Staying at the Orphanage was more depressing than I thought. The woman, Matilda never had anything planned, so I read most of the day in the gloomy lobby place. The occasional child would walk by, and none of them ever smiled or spoke. Matilda went around at twelve, passing out paper wrapped turkey sandwiches and water bottles. That was the only time I ever saw her. How was this even an orphanage? We did nothing but sit around, and the only time you could leave was t sign up on some sheets on a wall in the corner, to go out and go to the library. That was it. The place made me extremely suspicious. After a while I walked around and did some math, finding that there were seven other kids with me. All of them were under ten. I napped, read, ate, and listened to music. That was all there was to do, and I was so bored.

It was about nine at night, and I was about to head up to my room, when there was a knock on the large doors of the building, I turned to look at them, and I saw Matilda running to the door. She cracked it open and peeked out. I heard her greet whoever it was, but I couldn't hear who was exactly there. After a moment, she turned her head and looked at me, mouthing the word, _run_. I did, going up the stairs and into my room bolting the door. I leaned up against the door, listening. I had been found. It was silent at first, till I heard Matilda yelling. "You cannot enter here! I don't even know a girl named Avia! Who has a name like _that?_" She yelled furiously. I then heard a man's voice. "M'am we just need to search the area." _We._ I thought. There was more than one person. Fear shot through me, starting at my hands, which were lent against the door, and like a rocket, shooting up my arms and to my head, then down to my feet. I heard Matilda scream more, but it was right outside my door, I backed up, and leaned up against the bed frame, nowhere to hide. "Move! Unless you want to end up in prison!" The man's voice barked. My door handle jiggled, but it was locked. I could only pray that Matilda wouldn't unlock it for them. I heard some curses in the man's voice. I heard a loud bang, and when I looked up from covering my ears, the handle and the door around it was shattered and all over the carpet. The door flew open, and I finally saw the man. He was tall, muscular, and bald. He was my living nightmare. I grabbed my wand, but there were more men around him, and he held a wand in one hand and a pistol in the other. I backed as far up against the bed as I could. I held my wand pointing at him, but I didn't really know a spell I could use. I barely had any memorized, except for one that made me invisible. Men guarded the doorway though, and he could easily fire one of his weapons at random in the small room and easily hit me. I was trapped. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall." He said sternly. It was the only logical thing to do in that moment, so I obeyed. He walked up to me and grabbed my wand, then checked me to make sure I had nothing else on me. He found my cell phone, and shoved it in his pocket. Did he seriously think I was going to attack him with my phone? I wanted to ask him, but I knew this guy was someone I didn't want to mess around with. I remained silent, until he said "clear" and another guy handcuffed me. They dragged me down the stairs and out the door. Matilda was nowhere to be seen. Outside the building a limo was parked by the curb. They pushed me in, and I was stuck sitting in between two men who scared the hell out of me. I was silent for a while, and it was a long trip. The windows were tinted well, so I couldn't see out of them.

Eventually I felt the car stop, and the men dragged me out. We were in a large dark room. The man who had led all the men pulled out a flashlight and another men dragged me along. We went down passage after passage, until we stopped at a door. I could hear lots of people on the other side. "Look down, and don't make a sound." The man told me. I nodded my head and looked down at my feet. Light flooded into my face. The place was highly decorated, and people were appearing out of green fireplaces on the sides of the hall. It was amazing, until I realized we were in the Ministry of Magic. I was going to die. It was predictable. I was led down the hallway, always keeping my head down, but I could see out of the corner of my eye that people were staring at me as they walked by, gasping, and some running off. It was embarrassing, even though embarrassment was not the worst thing happening to me. My neck ached, so when the freaky dudes weren't looking, I looked up to the ceiling. The moment relieved my neck, but the bald guy caught me, and slammed his fist into my nose. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground, trying to shake the handcuffs off as my flattened nose bled like a waterfall. Tears streamed down my cheeks. It hurt more than anything I had ever experienced. The bald guy cursed, and several people came over to help. He shooed them away, yelling at two of the men, something I couldn't hear. The men ran off, and it was just the bald guy and bloody pained me. After a while he, being aggravated, swung me over his should and ran through the crowd. I had been right about him being strong, he lifted me like a feather, but my nose bled and thumped against his back as he ran, which hurt like hell. He pushed aside some people trying to get into an elevator and clambered in, yelling at the elevator man to take us to the third level.

The elevator was slow, and for some odd reason we went down, but when we reached the floor, it was much quieter. The hallways were tinier, and less people were around. He carried my screaming body in hallway into hallway, until he stopped at a door, and we entered. It was a large room, with a chair in the middle, and benches circling it. He seated me in the chair, undoing my handcuffs, and chaining me to the chair. I looked around. It was crowded, and some people stood in back of the benches, crammed together, watching me. I stopped crying and screaming for the moment to look, only to remember the pain again. I saw a wand flick out, and spell words shot at my nose. The spell hit my nose, and I screamed louder, before the pain disappeared, and I no longer felt blood trickling over my mouth. "Avia," A woman's voice said behind the chair, but when I turned to look who it was she walked around and stood in front of me. "We are here to ask you a couple questions."

_Like it? I'm, writing more! I promise!_


End file.
